Magic of the Kansoro
The magic of the Kansoro is unique to them, arguably a gift given to act as protection. Nature Magic is broken down into the dichotomy of creation and destruction. This has a great deal with the intention, as fire can be used for creating warmth or destroying homes. All magic is carried by ixaj but cannot be accessed by them, only through the amphidera bond. The magic is affected by the natural reservoir - amount of ixaj alive at any given time - and their relative distance. This is affected my kingdom borders, to which magical boundaries keep Third Kingdom magic in and First Kingdom magic out, for example. Magic can be short or long term. Any long term magic is extinguished at the breaking of the amphidera bond (by death of one or the other, or both). Magic is based on hand gestures as well as a combination of 'spell words' (needs another name for spell). The finer the gesture, the more precise the magic, and the other hand must rest of the amphidera. The laws of magic forbid magic use without an amphidera (never broken as far as we know). Performance Magic is performed with either hand but never both. The right hand is entirely for creative aspects, while the left is for destruction, regardless of what handedness a person has when writing or performing any other tasks. Creation is not necessarily good or positive, for example the creation of pain. The other hand must be placed somehow on the amphidera, as they are the key/channel to the magic reservoir you are using. The preciseness of hand and arm gestures are very important. Role The amphidera is fundamentally the key access to the reservoir of magic, required for performing any magic, and is an instrument, but supposedly so much more. Amphidera is companion and reflection and wisdom and laughter. Only those that can perform magic can obtain one, though there have been several rare cases of it, attributed to myth or anomaly though none have performed magic. The amphidera essentially locks down long term magic. There are no physical limitations on how far or close amphideras have to be to their companion, with the exception of magic. In response to an animal becoming amphidera they receive longer life, inter communication with other amphideras, protection, and a close bond with their human. In exchange, they are heart and soul of their partner, and can never return to the family they came from. Pairings Kansoro and their amphidera meet spontaneously, as there are no predictors, and happens at any age, though the oldest known is 55 years of age. It's also not predictable as to the animal pairing, but there are some vague indicators as to personalities and capabilities. Education and Learning The theory and practice of magic can be learnt, from casual or formal sources, by anyone. Being able to perform magic is of course limited to those with the amphidera bond, therefore people with extensive knowledge of magic cannot necessarily perform any of it (children included). Students can learn magic without an amphidera as it's unpredictable at what time you bond with one. Generally magic users have basic commands of magic (heal, fire, light etc) but they are all quite weak. People specialize in certain gestures and get better at them. There are university undergrad type programs, academies, schools of all kinds that teach such subjects as Callinism and Duomancy. That said, schooling and formal learning is not required and many can't afford it. Therefore there is a major element of homeschooling for basic hand gestures. Examples: Trystin and Banten are both formally trained, Ofri is not, Ali has at least 'highschool' level. Side Effects Although you don't need an amphidera or to even perform magic, people report feeling lonely or incomplete without one. Once one half of the partnership is dead, the other follows quickly, of what they think is heartbreak. All long term magic dies with them, giving people a major motivator for assassinating magic users during wars. Known Types Antelope in rainbow colours, snarled toads, eagles the size of massive doors. They are never fish or insects, rarely are they water dwelling.